


О глубоко лежащих истоках решений

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Всегда есть что-то, что портит удовольствие.





	О глубоко лежащих истоках решений

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Мола недорезали на Набу, и на момент «Ребелей» он в полном комплекте.  
> Все лица, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Большое спасибо за бетинг Mephisto in Onyx :)  
> Было написано для ЗФБ-2017.

Сначала Эзра не поверил. Он отклонился и удивленно посмотрел вверх. Глаза Мола, зажавшего себе рот ладонью, были диковатыми и немного мутными.

— Мне понравилось, — произнес Эзра и большим пальцем отер губы от слюны. — Я был бы не против, если бы ты продолжил.

— Я был бы не против, если бы ты продолжил, – хрипло ответил Мол, оторвав руку от лица.

Эзра обхватил головку члена, продвинулся дальше, стараясь не упускать из виду, как Мол запрокидывал голову, положил ладонь на его живот, почувствовав сокращения мышц под кожей. Все-таки прикрыл глаза, прижал язык к члену и, сжимая губы так крепко, как мог, с оттяжкой повел головой назад, и снова двинулся вперед, и снова назад, и вперед. Живот под ладонью содрогнулся, Мол рвано выдохнул, вместе с воздухом выталкивая непривычно высокий для него стон, от которого у Эзры внутри все сжалось, и он стал двигаться резче, чем хотел. Мол, видимо, опять закрыл себе рот рукой, было слышно его дыхание, шумно проходящее сквозь пальцы. Эзра немного отстранился и сказал:

— Ну же, сделай это, — и снова вобрал в рот головку, выпустил, не смог удержаться от лукавости в голосе. — Давай, — взял глубже и выпустил. — Мне нравится твой голос.

Мол немного выгнулся, и внутри все опять напряглось от его протяжного стона. Мышцы на лице болели, как и язык, однако Эзра продолжал. Он опустил руку на собственный член и несколько раз медленно провел верх и вниз, слушая и наслаждаясь производимым эффектом.

Мол всегда был практически беззвучен, не считая тяжелого дыхания, с которым даже он не мог совладать. Он вряд ли считал звуки во время секса чем-то постыдным, наоборот, ему нравилось, когда Эзра под ним захлебывался собственным голосом, пытаясь говорить, но не в состоянии издать что-то членораздельное. Эзра подозревал, что бесшумность была отголоском обучения — Мол пару раз неохотно ронял, что из него «выбили способность хныкать и скулить» и что «за звуками шло самое суровое наказание». Так что сегодняшний раз стал буквально вечером открытий — Эзра и не думал, что он мог так.

Грубые пальцы вцепились в волосы, Эзра встретил горящий взгляд, и его настойчиво потянуло вперед. Не то чтобы он был против — ему понравилось, как Мол смотрел на него во время этого, как забывал о чем бы то ни было, тихо стонал на вдохах — но болезненное ощущение раздражающе отвлекало. 

— Эзра… Эзра, мальчишка, откуда ты этого набрался?

Пальцы заскребли по коже, Эзру дернуло назад, оторвав от члена, но губы и подбородок все равно оказались в сперме. Он не обратил на это внимания, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как Мол согнулся и его голос вырвался сквозь сомкнутые губы полурычанием-полустоном. Этого хватило, чтобы Эзру внутри сжало чуть ли не до спазма и он сам кончил себе в руку.

Мол несколько раз выдохнул и поднял взгляд, с невозмутимым лицом отер губы Эзры. Тот не удержался от ухмылки: это была черта, одновременно любимая и ненавидимая в постели — Мол никогда ни за что не извинялся.

— Не дергай меня за волосы, это неприятно.

Разумеется, и тут просьб о прощении ждать не стоило.

***

Эзра с благодарностью вспоминал красочные и бесстыдные рассказы Нуфы, девчонки-проститутки с эр-шестнадцатой улочки, о том, где, кому и, главное, как она отсасывала. Помнится, он сгибался пополам с неверящим стоном, театрально затыкал уши, но продолжал слушать. Это было мерзко и одновременно притягательно, слова сами ложились ему в память, хотя тогда он этого и не желал. Он бросался в нее кожурой мелуранов, а она с хохотом уворачивалась, высовывала язык и показывала, как именно им двигала. После слова и образы охотно всплывали в уме в моменты, о которых он сам ни за что бы не рассказал с такой легкостью. Сейчас же они и вовсе были незаменимы. Эзре нравилось пробовать эти рецепты и еще больше нравилось заставлять Мола забыть, что кто-то когда-то вытравливал из него голос.

Если бы тот еще не любил так сильно ощущение длинных прядей волос меж пальцев…

***

— Не дергай, я же просил.

***

— Мол, еще раз ты…

***

В очередной раз улизнув с базы, Эзра вошел в знакомый высокий проем с чувством превосходства и некоторого злорадства. Мол, как всегда, сделал вид, что визит застал его врасплох, но, кажется, в этот раз удивление на его лице было неподдельным. Впрочем, он быстро оправился и с ехидцей сказал:

— У тебя все еще есть уши, за которые можно браться.

— Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, — Эзра нарочито задумчиво поскреб ногтем остриженную под «ежик» голову. Он не собирался извиняться.


End file.
